This invention relates to a semiconductor device manufacture by taking advantage of junctions in which InGaAsP is used. More particularly, the present invention is concerned with a semiconductor device having such a structure as will provide a high reliability or a small threshold current.
A long wavelength semiconductor laser which oscillates at a band of 1 .mu.m is conventionally known as a semiconductor device in which InGaAsP is used. In this example, InGaAsP is applied to the buried layer of the semiconductor laser, and it is reported that the user of InGaAsP leads to an easy lateral mode control[see "The Proceeding of Japan Applied Physics Conference, p. 161, No. 1, p-M-2 (Spring, 1984)].
However, no studies have been made on a semiconductor device having a buried layer of a semiconductor structure having junctions in which InGaAsP is used.